Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by Nickiblitz
Summary: DG fluff, substantial angst. Originally another story all together, that account was cancelled, so I revamped my story and made it something else! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER – None belong to me, yadda yadda yadda…… you get the general idea.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This chappie will be a bit angsty, but rest assured, the fluff will still be there! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (I love angsty stuff), and I hope you guys will review! I will be wrapping up this story soon, it was originally intended to be a one shot story, but ended up more than four chapters long. I hope to end it by this chapter, or the sixth one. To all reviewers, Thank you so, so much for all your support and encouragement. Surprisingly, I have had no flames, not that I want any now. But if you feel I'm lacking in any department, please do not hesitate to inform me! Cheers! And a huge shout out to Sarklover, for actually going through all that trouble to review my aff story!!! Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it!! And to Claire, thank you for the lovely email you sent me. I hope you like the story?

RATING – PG-13

WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?

The moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated Draco's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling at regular intervals as he dreamed on. The silvery light kissed his hair, turning its platinum sheen to molten silver, and brought out the hard planes of his chiseled face. Ginny leaned back against the huge overstuffed armchair she was sitting in and sighed. The powerful emotions swirling inside her heart told her that what she felt for Draco was much, much more than just lust. It was love, pure and strong. Every beat of her heart testified to that. 

She was addicted to him, to the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled, to the way he swaggered as he walked, to the way his fingers curled around his goblet of pumpkin juice at dinner. 

Every last bit of him enthralled her, made her want to weep. But did he _love_ her? He lusted for her, that much she could tell, and he even cared for her. But love? Did he know true love? 

He was due to get his Dark Mark soon, he had told her that once. And after that? It wasn't like he was going to drop on one knee and loudly proclaim his love for her and then refuse to take the Mark. Or even take it and then ask her to run away and elope with him. Draco Malfoy wasn't the type of man to do something like that. So what chance did their relationship have? Showing it to the school was one thing, flaunting it in front of old Voldemort was another. There was a huge chance that a few students had by now owled their parents, their friends, and maybe even the Daily Prophet. 

But that could be easily remedied, all Draco had to do was convince his father that he was just seducing her. It was that simple. That was why their relationship had to end, and soon. She had made up her mind. She was going to save them both.

~*~*~

Draco woke up the next morning, the sun shining into his eyes, and the birds chirping outside the window. He smiled blissfully as last night's events flooded his mind, and reached out to pull Ginny closer. But his outstretched arm encountered cool sheets instead of warm woman and he frowned, opening his eyes blearily. He was alone, not only in the bed, but in the room as well. "Ginny?" he croaked, scanning the room while trying to fight down his rising panic. But he received no answer. He sat up quickly, unheeding of his nakedness and swung his legs off the bed when a heard the faint crackle of parchment. Panic turned to relief. 'She's most probably gone for breakfast or to change or something' he chuckled to himself, running a hand through his hair in relief. He unfolded the piece of parchment and started to read. 

Draco, my love. That's right, I love you. How much more stupid can I get, right? To love you, a Malfoy who most probably doesn't even know what the word 'love' means. But I'm watching you right now as you sleep, and it is nearing dawn. You have no idea how perfect and god-like you look when you are sleeping, when the moonlight is put to shame by the brightness of your hair, the alabaster of your skin. And I shudder to think that your perfection could be marred if your father finds out about us. There is a chance your father already knows, but you can change that by telling him you were just playing with me. 

Please, Draco. Save yourself, and we can live with our memories. We were never meant to be together. We are as oil is to water, destined to be apart forever. The Romeo and Juliet of the wizarding world, and you know how **their** story ended. So we will just carry on living our respective lives, and the memory of us and the time we made love will stay with me for forever and a day, I promise. At least if you forget me tomorrow, I know you cared for me today. Notice I said **care. **Love is too strong, and I haven't the slightest clue as to how deep your feelings run towards me. Live, Draco. And forget me.

Love, 

Ginny.

The letter slipped unheeded from Draco's nerveless fingers. To him, the sun had stopped shining and all the little birds chirping merrily outside his window were dead. 'What?!?' his brain screamed. How could she ever doubt his love for her?

He sat down on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands. She thought he didn't love her when, in fact, he loved her so much he could die for her, would kill for her. 

How could she be so blind? 

He threw on his clothes haphazardly and fled to his own room, where he could think in peace. As he dashed down the staircase leading to the dungeons, he never noticed the figure watching him from the shadows.

~*~*~

Ginny ran a hand through her thick hair, wiping a few strands that stuck to her sweaty brow away. She did it. He probably hated her now, but it was for the best in the long run wasn't it? Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. With all these thoughts running through her head, she was very surprised when a salty teardrop made a track down the gentle curve of her cheek and hung, suspended, for a few seconds, at her chin before falling onto her black school robes and making a vividly dark spot on a background of faded black. Then another fell. And another. And fifteen minutes later, she found herself on the damp stone staircase, her body wracked with sobs as she tried in vain to control herself before someone found her.

And somebody did.

~*~*~

Pansy was on her way to breakfast when she heard sobs coming from somewhere above the staircase. Briskly striding up, queen bitch persona firmly in place, she prepared to give whoever who was stupid enough to drip worthless tears all over the Slytherin's territory a good dressing down. She smirked when she saw a figure huddled next to the wall, red hair all spread out, concealing the persons face. But she knew it was Ginny Weasley, the stupid bitch who stole Draco away from right under her nose. She could recognise the red hair anywhere, and with the shabby robes, it just stank of Weasley. She nudged Ginny none-too-gently with the toe of her mary-jane. 

"Weasley. _Do_ take your sniveling somewhere else, its contaminating our staircase," she drawled in a bored tone. She rolled her ice-blue eyes when Ginny looked up. She was a total mess. Strands of hair were sticking to her tear-stained face and her rich brown eyes were flat and blood-shot.

"Go away, Pansy. I really do _not_ need your snarky comments right now." Even her intonations were flat.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to _you_? After all, you _are_ the one sitting here weeping like a maiden whose lover just died in a war." Please, please, please…….

"Close enough, Parkinson." Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oooh…. lover boy tired of you already? I must say, he held out longer than I expected him to. You must be good in bed, he likes them that way." The glee she felt was reflected in her voice. But somehow, something was missing. She felt…….. sorry? For the Weaselette? 

"Shut up, Parkinson," Ginny returned miserably. "And if you must know, he didn't dump me."

"Are you trying to tell me _you_ dumped _him_?" She couldn't be more surprised even if a hippogriff suddenly landed on her head and shat. 

Ginny's only response was to rest her forehead on her knees. Pansy could see that the other girl was trying to compose herself. Then something very strange happened. She sat down next to Ginny and handed her a packet of tissues. 

~*~*~

Ginny stared at Pansy for the longest time before accepting the packet. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but she thought she saw warmth in the pale blue orbs that were Pansy's eyes.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem."

They sat there for a while companionably, albeit a bit awkwardly, before Ginny blew her nose loudly. Really loudly. There was silence for a moment as the two girls listened to the sound bounce off the stone walls, before they turned to each other and started to laugh. As she laughed, Ginny realized with a start that this was the first time she had heard Pansy laugh in a way that was not sarcastic or sneering or mean in any way. She actually sounded…… nice. She had a sweet laugh, and a really nice smile. And the eyes that could effortlessly cast fear into the heart of any person unlucky enough to have crossed her path were dancing. Ginny marveled at the change. Then, abruptly, the laughter stopped and Pansy stood up, brushing at invisible pieces of lint on her skirt awkwardly.

"Um. Ok, uh, I'd better go, I have to be at breakfast." Pansy walked purposefully towards the arch that led to the main corridor. 

"Wait." Ginny's voice was soft and vulnerable. Pansy stopped and turned slowly. "Can't we talk a bit more?"

"Why don't we go to your dorm room, we need to get you cleaned up a bit. You look a mess!" Pansy smiled at her. It was a bit odd, not only the smiling, but also the fact that she was smiling at Ginny Weasley, the person she had always made fun of during their previous years at school. No, screw that. It was bloody _weird_. 

~*~*~

Dear Ginny. 

_You left this morning leaving me with nothing but the memories of our night together to prove it wasn't all a figment of my imagination. Tell me, Ginny. Was it goodbye sex? Were you thinking of ways to leave me as we made love? Were you? Are you thinking of me now? Or are you trying to forget me and us by seducing another hapless boy? He will fall under your spell, you know. You're a goddess, perfection personified. You say I'm perfect, but you, you are the perfect one._

_ Face it; none of us are truly perfect, for we are flawed, mere mortals. But you, you are perfect in your imperfections, poetry in a place where there are only words. You are the words to my song, your beauty lights up my life. Your laughter make me laugh, your tears make me cry. You may say I don't love you but I beg to differ, my love, because I love you so much it hurts, and it hurts so bad I could die. You say we're the Romeo and Juliet of our world, and I agree. But it doesn't mean we'll end up like them, Ginny. Why can't we be different? Their love was deep to the point of death. Our love will be deep and have eternal life. Forever. You will be immortalized by the power of my love, Ginny, the world will come to know of my devotion to you. Actions speak louder than words. I will prove my love for you, my beauty, and then, will you believe me?_

_Draco._

His quill fell to the desk, and he bowed his head before letting the tears that had been gathering like storm clouds seep through his lashes.

~*~*~


	2. I Will Prove My Love For You, I Promise ...

DISCLAIMER – As per usual, none belong to me!! Don't sue ok? ^.^

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Fluff, coming up, don't you worry ok?? It will be there… and thank you to all my reviewers, I hope you like this chapter! And to Aida and Jas, thanks for all your support, especially when my account got cancelled. I emailed fanfiction.net, I hope they can come up with answers soon! Luv you guys!

RATING – PG 13 for potty mouth.

I WILL PROVE MY LOVE FOR YOU, I PROMISE YOU.

Pansy knocked tentatively on Ginny's door, opening it a crack to peek in. 

"Gin?" She queried, sticking her head in to scan the room. The dorm was empty, but she could see Ginny's bed curtains were closed and if she strained her ears enough, she could hear faint sniffles coming from that direction. 

"Go away Pansy…" a muffled voice came from the bed. Rolling her eyes, Pansy marched up to the bed and yanked the curtains open.

"What happened?" She took in Ginny's disheveled state with wide eyes. Ginny thrust a letter into her face, sniffling all the while.

Her eyebrows rose as she read it. "Wow, I never knew he was so… poetic. How does he think he's going to prove his love for you?" Ginny shrugged. 

"I just wanted him to forget me so his father won't hurt him!! I just want him to be safe!" Pansy shook her head.

"Ginny. Draco does _not _care about what his father thinks, has not since he was a third year, and never will. You don't have to worry about him… he can take care of himself." Dropping onto the side of the bed, she reached for Ginny's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You'll see."

Ginny just nodded.

~*~*~*~

Fliers were up at every notice board in the castle, announcing Hogwarts' 1000th anniversary. It was going to be held in a week's time, and it promised to be a grand affair, or as an over-excited Parvati put it, "Oooooh…… shopping!! I don't have anything to wear! This is fantastic!!"

Ginny wasn't so sure. 

~*~*~*~

It was the night of the ball, and Ginny was trying on her dress. Thanks to her Transfiguration skills, she had transformed a dreary, dull-looking dress into a stunning little black number. She examined herself critically in the mirror. The black velvet of her dress brought out the flame of her hair, and the rich ivory of her skin. It hugged her curves lovingly and dipped in front in a low vee, exposing just enough cleavage to be alluring and not tart. Her skirt flared out mermaid-style at the knee, allowing her freedom to move as she wished, and had a slit all the way up till mid-thigh. Her hair was unconfined and it gleamed like a sheet of liquid flame, adding to her goddess-like look. Indeed, she looked like an ancient goddess, regal and beautiful, untouchable, her sexuality simmering just below the surface. Her eyes were highlighted, smouldering in an array of deep purples and her lips were glossy and pink, utterly kissable-looking. She was beautiful, and Pansy confirmed it when she made her way up to the Gryffindor girls' dorm.

Pansy was beautiful, too, but in an icier, queenly way. She and Ginny were polar opposites of each other, smouldering and icy, regal and temptress. Pansy was wearing an ice-blue silk dress that brought out her eyes and her perfectly blonde, shimmering hair, and her hair was up in a chignon, with nary a hair out of place. She looked perfect, almost too perfect, but it suited her just fine. In a word, they were like yin and yang, fated to be friends because they complemented each other so well. 

Pansy spoke first. 

"Gin, lets go. It's showtime."

Ginny just nodded, and with one last look in the mirror, they were off.

~*~*~*~

Draco paced the Hall impatiently. Where was Ginny? He had a plan, and all it needed her presence to set it in motion. He was getting butterflies the size of dinosaurs in his stomach, and was wishing he hadn't eaten so much for dinner. He looked up at the sky, but it was night and all he could see was a velvety night sky, sprinkled liberally with twinkling stars. He stopped to smooth down his hair as he simultaneously checked out his reflection in a nearby window. He looked good. Black shirt, black trousers, silver tie. Ok. Good. He just wished he didn't feel like his dinner was about to come up the wrong way. His hair was longer now, hanging into his eyes a bit and he brushed it away impatiently. Then suddenly, the doors to the Hall swung open, and all conversation stopped completely. In stepped Ginny and Pansy, both looking so different from each other, yet so… perfect. Ice and fire, utterly opposite in nature, yet co-existing. It was beautiful. He stepped towards Ginny and smiled. And took a deep breath. 

"Ginny, wait." Ginny stopped, and slanted a questioning look at Pansy, who just smiled benignly before drifting away. Helpless, Ginny stared at Draco, into his beautiful silvery eyes that could change according to his moods. He was classically beautiful, you could plant him smack in the middle of the Renaissance period and he would still be considered beautiful. Timeless. She wanted to melt into his arms and tell him that she loved him and please forget her letter, but she wouldn't. She would stay strong. She _must_ stay strong. Wait. Why was he going down on one knee? 

"Draco?" Dear Merlin, she was beautiful. Draco almost forgot what he was supposed to do; he was so lost in her. Her hair caught the light of the torches, turning it fiery red, and her skin looked so delicate. She was beautiful. She was his. Forever. "Draco??" Oh, wait, what was he going to do again? Oh, yeah. He drew out a velvet-covered box.

"Ginny Weasley, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" What?!? Oh Merlin. Did he just – oh goddess. _Oh Goddess_. Wait, I'm not supposed to melt!! I'm melting!! Um… what to say, what to say, um… yess!! I want to say yes! But… I shouldn't! But Pansy said he could handle it! What to say, what to say… um..

She didn't have a chance to answer. Just then, she was hit by a stunning spell that set off a barrage of hexes into the Great Hall. The Hall, which was deathly silent just a few seconds before as they waited with bated breath for Ginny's answer, erupted into screams and crashes as panic-stricken students ducked for cover.

Draco stood, stunned, as Ginny pitched forward into his arms, unconscious. He caught her deftly, staggering a bit as her dead weight landed on him, but he tripped over the foot of a fleeing fifth year student and fell onto the floor with a resounding thud. When he looked up, there stood his father, in full Death Eater glory, training his wand right at his chest. 

"Well, _Draco_, you proposed to the little Weasley? So soon? I half expected you to fill her with your brats first before making an honest woman out of her. If she ever could be one, the worthless chit." His sneering voice jolted Draco, making him carefully lay Ginny on the cold stone floor as he stood up and took a single menacing step forward.

"How _dare_ you, _Father_," he emphasised the word 'father' as he took another step nearer. "She is worth ten of you any day. Any _fucking_ day."  Lucius' face contorted with anger as he watched his son. 

"You'll pay for that, boy… Crucio!!" Draco collapsed to the floor, writhing and screaming as the pain exploded in his body. Most of the activity stopped as Death eater and student alike stopped to watch Draco scream and contort his body into impossible angles as his father watched on, laughing maniacally. After what seemed like an eternity to Draco, the curse was lifted and he could breathe again. Looking up at his father with hate-filled eyes, he shakily pushed himself off the floor, slowly getting to his feet.

"Bastard." It was low, but it resonated with hate. Lucius slapped him, hard, across the face. 

"Mind your manners, Draco," Lucius' voice was fatherly, almost soothing as he said it. The only thing wrong with that picture of fatherly disappointment was the wand he kept trained on Draco. "Or I'll just do it the hard way." The fatherly tone was gone, replaced by steel. Draco's hand moved stealthily towards his wand, only to be thwarted by a Death-eater who tackled him to the ground, landing them both at Lucius' feet. He smirked as he nudged Draco with his booted foot.

"How the mighty have fallen, eh, son?" Draco gave a grimace of pain as he attempted to crawl away from the burly Death eater who kept him pinned to the floor, with no success. If anything, the arms around him tightened further, almost hampering his ability to breathe.

"Shut… up… father," he gasped out as he struggled futilely, trying to break loose. All to no avail. All that happened was that he was hauled up by the huge ape they called a Death Eater, and was slugged in the jaw by his own father. He staggered backwards, reeling, as he waited for the ringing in his ears to subside. But before it could, a jet of green light surrounded him, and seemed to hit him right in the chest. As he fell to the ground, his last thought was that Ginny's red hair looked like blood against the grey stone floor. She… was… so… beautiful…

Blackness.


	3. Saving Draco

DISCLAIMER – None belong to me! None! 'Cept, y'know, the plot. Duh.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – IS HE DEAD?????? Did I say he's dead? No…. I don't believe so… but is he? *cackles evilly* we'll see……… 

Aida, I am not a bloody bint.

RATING – PG 13

SAVING DRACO

Ginny stirred restlessly, trying to escape from the bondage of sleep. Her head hurt like hell, but she had no recollection why, and… wait a minute, this wasn't her room! She could tell by the voices beside her that one was Madam Pomfrey, the other one was Pansy, and there were a few others she just couldn't place. She jumped to the most obvious conclusion that she was sick, and she was in the hospital wing. But the last thing she remembered was that Draco proposed to her, and she had so badly wanted to say yes but something had stopped her. What was it?

_"Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

She could see it now, the shocked faces of the students and teachers in the Hall, Draco's silver eyes alight with hope, could remember her mixed emotions as she pondered the question, but— something had stopped her from answering. 

_"Stupefy!"_

Someone had stunned her.

She remembered now.

She was just about to answer, to open her mouth, but the curse had knocked her right off her feet, and off the stairs. 

Suddenly, she was aware that the voices around her had stopped, and total silence pervaded. Wrinkling her brow in consternation, she whispered hoarsely, "Madam Pomfrey? Pansy? Are you there?" Then a cool hand smoothed the hair away from her brown and she heard Pansy's choked up voice saying,

"Ginny, we're here. Don't worry. Go back to sleep." Ginny's stomach turned at the sadness in Pansy's voice, something had happened, she was sure of it.

"Oh, Merlin. What happened, Pansy? Where's Draco? Why am I here? What's wrong with me, my eyes won't open!" It was delivered in a rising crescendo, ending on a shriek. Ginny was panicking but good. And then Madam Pomfrey's brisk voice was speaking to her, 

"Miss Weasley. I must insist that you keep your voice down; your eyes won't open because you were meant to be sleeping, not thrashing around shrieking like a mad woman. Now, please _go to sleep_." Somewhat comforted that at least Madam Pomfrey was being her usual strict, bossy self, and that her eyes weren't permanently damaged or anything of the sort, she fell asleep.

She never heard Pansy's muffled sobs, or saw the tear slipping down Madam Pomfrey's cheek.

~*~*~*~

He saw a bright light, almost blindingly so, but beautiful and warm like the embrace of a mother and suddenly he felt – safe, protected, like everything bad was far, far, away from the glorious light. It beckoned to him, calling his name, it sounded like the voices of a thousand angels, breathy and melodic, low and soothing. He took a tentative step forward and suddenly, the pull there was stronger, more compelling, so much so it almost frightened him. He caught a glimpse of what lay behind the light, and he saw rolling hills, green meadows, clear lakes, beautiful people, and it looked so tempting, so peaceful, so _good_. 

But he heard a voice, a very familiar voice. It tugged at his heart; it roused familiar feelings that were bittersweet in nature but it made him feel like something was missing from the place that twinkled so brightly. He looked intently at the fields beyond the light, it was calling to him louder than ever. But the lone voice behind him made his footsteps falter, and the feelings it wrought within his heart were not all good, but it felt familiar and warm, even warmer than the light had been. 

Slowly, he turned.

And came face to face with Ginny.

"Don't leave me," Ginny whispered to him, her beautiful red hair moving slightly in the light breeze that had picked up around them. "please?" Merlin, her eyes, brown and brimming with unshed tears made Draco's heart rend itself in two. A slim fair hand came up to trace the contours of his face, and he unconsciously leaned into her touch, his eyelids drooping contentedly.

"Ginny?" Her name felt so beautiful on his lips. 

"Please don't go."

The pull became irresistible, and he turned his head to get another look at the light that called him so unrelentingly. 

"But – but, it's calling me." 

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes speaking to him of her sorrow.

"You don't have to go, my love." She leaned in and tilted her face up, capturing his in a deep, soul-searching kiss. Around them, the light breeze picked up more, became a strong wing that picked up leaves and pieces of dirt and swirled around them, tornado-style. Her hair clung to his cheek as they stayed lip-locked, not once noticing the mini-tornado raging around them, so lost they were in the passion of the moment. He broke off the kiss, looking deeply into her soulful chocolate eyes as he tenderly ran his knuckles down the soft curve of her cheek. And pressed a quick, chaste kiss on the smooth expanse of her brow.

"Then I won't." He smiled at her, his silvery eyes turning molten as he conveyed his love for her through his eyes alone. The silver orbs spoke of everlasting love, continuing tenderness, and unconditional trust. She leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her slim frame, her hair smoothing down as the storm around them settled and became calm. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, reveling in the warmth and satisfaction of the moment, knowing that soon they would have to return to the physical world and trying to keep that moment away for as long as possible.

They turned walked away, hand-in-hand, and he never once turned back to stare longingly at the place of light he was leaving behind. In his opinion, what he gained was far better than what he had lost.

~*~*~*~

Draco's body jerked spasmodically as he drew in a gasping breath and his eyes flew open, making the Healers surrounding his bedside draw in a collective gasp of shock.

~*~*~*~

Ginny's eyelids fluttered open, her back arching right off the bed as she cried out Draco's name.

~*~*~*~

Draco sat beside Ginny's bed, watching his beloved sleep. He gave up paradise for her, and did not consider it a loss, or even a fair deal. He gained a lot more than what he had lost, for an eternity without Ginny would be like an eternity in hell, he mused to himself as he took her pale, cool hand in his warm one. She would wake up soon, Madam Pomfrey had assured him. They had made her sleep in the hopes of trying an obscure form of bringing back the dead, true love. Many knew about it, but thought it was a legend, that it couldn't possibly be true. But Draco knew better, it worked for him and Ginny. Their love had overcome all boundaries, and would grow from strength to strength as time went by. He was sure of it. He could see Ginny with his children in her arms, then with silver streaks in her hair and skin not as smooth and clear as it was now, but she would still be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Because he loved her. Because she was who she was. She would truly be immortalized by the power of his love, their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren would speak of it with reverence and awe, for they had cheated death for their love. As he wrote in his letter to Ginny, 'their love would be deep and have immortal life.' 

He would make sure of it.

~*~*~*~

Ginny surfaced from the deep sleep that engulfed her after she came back from rescuing Draco – had it all been a dream? She felt the warm pressure that surrounded her fingers squeeze a bit harder, and she instinctively knew it was Draco. Her Draco. She smiled, opening her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered just a wee bit croakily, grinning at him lopsidedly. Draco did not reply, just kissed her soundly. She pushed back, frowning at him.

"What?" he asked, a bit nonplussed by her reaction to his kiss.

"You've got morning breath." she informed him matter-of-factly, sticking her delicate nose up in the air as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Brat," he growled at her, jumping on her, not letting go even as she kicked and squealed at him. "No one tells me I have morning breath when I just got back from the dead alright?" He started tickling her unmercifully, watching her squirm and giggle breathlessly, her face a bright red. "Say uncle," he demanded, pausing for a second. She shook her head vigorously, gasping for air. "Say it!" he yelled, burying his fingers into her side, scooting back a little to avoid her kicking legs.

"U-uncle!! Uncle! Gerroff!!!!" She squealed, bucking under him in an effort to get him off her. He leaned over her, grinning evilly. "Hey!" she pouted, "I brought you back! Is this how you repay me?" He pretended to think it over, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Nope, this is." And he kissed her deeply, making her forget all about the morning breath.

"Mmmmmm….," she murmured huskily as she leaned back and smiled at him from beneath her lashes. "I do believe rescuing you was a good idea after all, even though I didn't know I was going to until Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion and didn't tell me until I was in some parallel universe thingamajigy."

"So it was an unwitting rescue?"

"Mmmm… yeah, you could say that,"

"Was it worth it?"

"I wouldn't know. Convince me?"

And he did. With his mouth.

~*~*~*~THE END!!!!!!~*~*~*~

Whew! Done! It was short, but I wanted to wrap it up, hope you guys like it!!!

~Nicki~


End file.
